


Boy, you've got my heartbeat runnin' away

by ChampagneSly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And even though it pains him to agree with anything Aomine might have to say, Kagami secretly thinks that, yeah, maybe Kuroko should come with some sort of warning label."</p><p>Unadulterated fluff in 500 words or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy, you've got my heartbeat runnin' away

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Nicki Minaj's "Super Bass."

Kagami’s not sure how it still happens after all these years, how he can walk into a room with nothing more on his mind than dinner and then  _wham_ —there’s Kuroko, (the little shit, doing this to him), doing something totally uninteresting like reaching for the rice bowls with his shirt riding up just enough to show the patch of skin that Kagami likes to kiss in the morning— and  _bam_  Kagami can’t think of anything else but  _Tetsuya_. And even though half of those Generation jerks would agree that a smiling Kuroko is a dangerous and damning thing, Kagami’s pretty sure it’s kind of lame to be so far gone that all it takes to wreck his composure is rounding the corner and slamming into the tiny curve of Kuroko’s happiness as he bends down to bid one of his little students goodbye.

And even though it pains him to agree with anything Aomine might have to say, Kagami secretly thinks that, yeah, maybe Kuroko should come with some sort of warning label.

 _Caution_ , it would say,  _overdosing on Kuroko Tetsuya may cause increased heart-rates, occasional nausea, excessive blood-flow to the face, and general loss of brain function. Effects of Kuroko Tetsuya are often subtle and may build up over time. Please seek help if you are concerned you may be addicted._

It’s been a problem since high school, since the first time Kagami had to rub his hand over his stomach and wonder why the hell he felt like he was going to barf just because Kuroko was flushed and sweaty after another of Riko’s so-called warm-ups, laughing quietly at another one of Izuki’s so-called jokes. A thousand incidents of heartburn later, even after he’s been the one to make Kuroko sweaty and flushed more times than he can count, Kuroko still has the annoying ability to devastate him on the spot.

Kuroko reaches for him in the morning, all bad breath and even badder hair, and Kagami’s chest hurts. Kuroko drinks his milkshake like he’s still sixteen years old and Kagami hates the way his palms still go sticky like  _he’s_ the one who’s sixteen. Kuroko licks his lips and Kagami’s mouth goes dry. Kuroko gives him that look and Kagami looks right back because it’s been a long time since he’s been able to look at anything else. Sometimes, when he thinks no one is watching, Kuroko sings to himself while he does the dishes in their kitchen, swaying his hips out of time to the words coming of his mouth, and when Kagami stumbles unknowingly into this minefield of  _ugh, too sweet, you perfect bastard, Kuroko_ , his heart slam-dunks itself into oblivion.

But nothing, not even the gut-wrenching wonder of witnessing Kuroko rubbing his face against Nigou’s fur or shedding a tear at Teppei’s wedding, can ever prepare Kagami for the life-ruining way Kuroko sometimes walks into a room and looks at Kagami like he feels  _the exact same way_.


End file.
